El presente de una noche
by Rosemariee
Summary: La necesidad, el deseo y la lujuria pueden ser detonantes suficientes para alterar un cuerpo. Una noche, donde los dos buscaban lo mismo, se complementaron tal cual piezas de rompecabezas. Sin saber que había y hay un pasado y un presente que los une.
1. Prologo

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

La **necesidad**, el **deseo** y la **lujuria** pueden ser detonantes suficientes para alterar un cuerpo.

Una noche, donde los dos buscaban lo mismo, se complementaron tal cual piezas de rompecabezas.

Sin saber que había y hay un** pasado** y un **presente** que los une.

Pasó mucho tiempo, pero esa noche la siguieron recordando a cada instante.

Lo que ninguno de los sabia era que el destino los iba a **unir**, pero **no** de la mejor manera.


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo 1

**BellaPov**

- Oh, si.. así - gemí fuertemente ante las grandes embestidas.

Me encuentro al borde del _climax_, siento que en cualquier momento mi orgasmo llegará.

_ ¡Joder!_

_ Se siente tan jodidamente bien._

Ya lo necesitaba, ya necesitaba estar desnuda, frente a alguien pidiendo por más y más.

Sentir ese contacto de una piel cálida junto a mi cuerpo, ese vaivén de caderas al son de los gemidos por el placer que nos emana ese delicioso y tan necesitado sexo. Y me encuentro aquí, en la parte trasera de un auto lujoso teniendo el mejor sexo de mi vida con un extraño, que por cierto, tiene un cuerpo que parece tallado por mismos ángeles.

Ni siquiera recuerdo como llegué aquí, pero agradezco a Dios, al destino, a cupido de habérmelo puesto frente a mí esta noche.

Esto no es nada de amor, claro, solo sexo, sexo del bueno que yo tanto necesitaba. Ya no aguantaba más esa maldita situación. Necesitaba sexo, del duro, del bueno. Necesitaba que alguien calmara ese calor y ese palpitar agitado de mí corazón de una buena vez.

Ya eran casi cinco meses sin ninguna actividad sexual y eso me estaba deprimiendo totalmente.

Hace casi cinco meses que terminé con mi novio James, con él hacia el amor todos los días y era realmente bueno, aunque claro, este sexo casual está resultando _fascinante_.

Nuestra relación de dos años terminó por sus celos y su inseguridad.

Yo no tolero que nadie trate de controlarme, que nadie trate de hacerme cambiar, soy como una leona difícil de domar, o al menos con eso me compara mi amigo Mike.

Como iba diciendo, James era un tipo bastante inseguro de él mismo, temía por todo y su mayor defecto eran sus malditos e innecesarios celos.

Jamás le dí una razón para dudar de mí, pero el prefirió creerle a su imaginación que a su novia, la mujer que el supuestamente amaba.

Decidí terminar con el, un día que me levanté con el pie izquierdo.

No soportaba más las peleas constantes, sus gritos y su agresividad.

No llegó a pegarme, claro que no, pero con sus portasos, los vasos rotos y su casa toda destrosada eran evidensias obvias de su mal caracter y mal comportamiento.

- Oh si.. nena - gimió el desconocido del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero mejor, no es bueno involucrarse personalmente con alguien que jamás volverás a ver.

Un sexo casual es de solo una vez, de una noche, solo para un orgasmo o dos.

Aunque claro, a semejante espécimen de hombre me gustaría verlo muchas veces más, pero no me siento cómoda, ni tengo el valor de preguntarle su nombre o su número de celular.

**FlashBack**

Sábado por la noche y yo aquí sentada en el sofá de mi sala completamente sola, sin nada interesante que hacer.

Mi mejor amigo Mike, se fue con su nueva conquista a Dios sabe donde y sé muy bien que de él no sabré hasta mañana en la tarde.

Últimamente mi vida era monótona, aburrida, sin sentido y sin diversión. Todo lo que hacía era trabajar, y aunque mi trabajo me encanta, también me hacía falta esa vida social, que tenía antes, el compartir y el poder despejar mi mente.

Luego de unos minutos analizando mi situación decidí acabar con esta y creo que lo mejor sería salir a divertirme, no me agradaba la idea de que fuera sola, pero eso era mejor que nada.

Mike me había hablado sobre un pub al que el había ido y era bastante elegante y segun él con chicos guapos, sí, mi amigo Mike es Gay. Y eso es genial, tengo todo incluido en solo una persona.

Buscando en mi armario encontré el vestido perfecto para la ocasión.

Era atrevido pero a la vez decente, perfecto para mi trabajo de esta noche. Conquistar un chico y llevármelo a la cama, aunque bueno, la cama es lo de menos.

Aunque tampoco había que hacer mucho, humildemente soy una chica bastante guapa y con las proporciones necesarias, siempre he sido bastante conforme con mi cuerpo y algunos chicos me lo han dejado saber muy bien.

El vestido es corto, exactamente a mitad de muslo, color crema y azul oscuro, el escote es en V bastante pronunciada y las mangas hasta el codo. Dejé uno de los botones abiertos para que se viera un poco mi sostén de encaje y claro, no podían faltar mis tacones altos los cuales resaltan perfectamente mis piernas.

Me miré por última vez en el espejo, me agradó lo que vi. Decidí tomar un taxi por si las dudas, no sé lo que va a pasar hoy y a pesar de todo me gusta ser responsable.

O bueno, eso fue lo que mis padres desde pequeña me inculcaron. Me dirigí hacia Eclipse, ese era el nombre del _pub_ y según el taxista era muy buen lugar y muchos de sus clientes iban para allá bastante a menudo.

Las luces parpadeaban sin cesar, la música retumbaba en mis oídos, sentía el calor que emanaban los cuerpos al ritmo de la buena música.

Podía sentir la euforia del _DJ_ tocando los discos y dándole ritmo al movimiento de los cuerpos. Sentada en la mesa de aquel grande lugar podía ver todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, podía sentir las sensaciones a flor de piel, mi cuerpo pedía a gritos una suave caricia, mis labios llamaban a gritos atención.

A lo lejos vi una figura que me llamo mucho la atención era un chico alto, contextura media, piel pálida casi traslucida. Poco a poco se fue acercando y pude apreciarlo más, tenía el cabello de un extraño color cobrizo.

Se veía jodidamente sexy bailando. Lo malo, es que era con una chica rubia bastante hermosa, la cual me imagino que es su novia.

Mientras tomaba de mi copa, sentí como alguien me miraba, al voltear mi vista me encontré con la mirada del chico de cabello cobrizo, mientras bailaba me miraba, yo tampoco alejaba mi vista de él.

Decidí que era hora de jugar, así que tome mi copa y empecé a hacerle círculos bastantes sugestivos, como también a morder mi labio inferior, que sé vuelve loco a los hombres.

Vi como le decía algo a su acompañante y empezaba a caminar hacia mí.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, su olor me llenó completamente, al verlo ahí de frente sentí que la vida me sonreía porque el era todo lo que quería, lo que deseaba. Porque muchas veces la vida me ha dado su reproche pero esta vez me sonreía.

- Te gusta provocar - me dijo susurandome al oído cuando se agachó un poco, en ese instante con sus dientes tomó el lóbulo de mi oreja y lo mordió delicadamente. Me estremecí totalmente, una corriente desconocida recorrió toda mi espina dorsal.

Caminamos hacía su auto, yo me encontraba completamente exitada con lo que me había hecho dentro del _pub_, me tenia al borde de un orgasmo y tan solo me había tocado un poco.

_ Suspiré_

Se nota que estoy jodidamente necesitada con falta de sexo.

Luego de los juegos previos de exitacion, me embistió salvajemente, sentí como un nudo se empezaba a desarrollar en mi estomago.

_¡Joder! _

Tremendo instrumento, pero lo mejor de todo es que sabía muy bien como usarlo.

Mis gemidos inundaron todo el auto, se sentía tan delicioso su cuerpo cálido pegado al mio, su miembro dentro de mí. Su olor carcomiendome las entrañas.

**FinFlashBack**

- Fue increíble - dijo el chico del cabello cobrizo luego de que los dos llegamos a nuestro tan preciado orgasmo, bueno, yo al tercero. Estabamos totalmente exhautos, extasiados y sudados. Como pude me coloqué la ropa y él hizo lo mismo. No nos dijimos nada, no hablamos de nada más.

Mientras el se colocaba la camisa, decidí que lo mejor sería irme, así el no se sentiría incomodo, puesto que de seguro tiene que encontrarse con su novia.

_Suspiré._

Traté de buscar un taxi el cual me llevara a casa, miré hacía atrás y el chico ya no estaba. Esta noche había sido la mejor de mi vida, experimenté sensaciones que jamás había sentido, y que estoy loca por volver a sentir. Y es que ciertamente ese chico me había dejado loca, lastima que, tiene pareja y no lo volveré a ver.

Esos ojos esmeralda, ese cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, su piel suave y su pecho perfecto y claro su gran y maravillo miembro me hicieron sentir tanto, que sé, que jamás olvidaré a ese chico, a ese chico de cabellos cobrizos.

* * *

Aquí está el primer capítulo de este fic. Es un fic con vocabulario fuerte.  
Lamento la tardanza, ya saben como soy. Pronto termino las clases, eso quiere decir que las actualizaciones se harán más seguido.

Si les gustó el capítulo espero su opinión & si no es mucho pedir un review.

**Te regalo mi imaginación .. ¿Me regalas un like?**

_Besos. _


	3. Capítulo 2

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #2

_**EdwardPov.**_

Esta maldita espera ya me estaba matando. Necesitaba una liberación y la necesitaba pronto. A mi novia se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de irse de compras a París, dejándome a mi aquí, con una erección bastante notable y sin remedio por lo menos hasta dos semanas. _¿Pueden creerlo?_ Ella prefirió la moda y las compras que un buen polvo conmigo.

Pero que ni se crea que me voy a quedar aquí todo este tiempo dándome duchas de agua helada y usando mi mano para controlarme, no. Yo necesito a una mujer, un cuerpo caliente que sacie todo esto en mí. Alguien que se entregue, que me dé todo, como yo lo pienso dar.

Luego se quejan de que nosotros los hombres somos infieles, pero claro, tampoco nos dan lo que necesitamos.

Decidí llamar a todos mis amigos -que no son muchos- a ver quien podría acompañarme a un _pub_ para conocer alguna chica que esté dispuesta a tener sexo desenfrenado y frenético conmigo, de ese que tanto me gusta. Pero para mi mala suerte y para mi desgracia, todos se encontraban muy ocupados o con sus novias haciendo lo que yo tanto estaba deseando.

No quería irme solo, o al menos no llegar tan solo, la soledad jamás me ha gustado. De ninguna manera, tampoco la soltería. Sí, es por esto que soporto tanto, es por esto que aguanto todo, no es precisamente por amor, no. Yo ni siquiera sé que es eso, jamás me he enamorado y espero no hacerlo jamás, he visto a demasiados sufrir, como para yo caer en eso.

Escuché mi celular sonar, rápidamente me paré y lo tomé, puede ser unos de mis amigos que se arrepintieron de estar con sus mujeres y me quieren acompañar. Pero no, era mi amiga, bueno.. mi amigo, bueno.. medio hombre, medio mujer. Mi mejor amiga es lesbiana, y su cuerpo es un autentico desperdicio para los hombres. Es un cuerazo, es hermosa, rubia despanpanante, cuerpo de infarto, piernas perfectas.

- Hasta que por fin contestas - dijo luego de que aceptara su llamada. Ella no es muy conocida por ser amigable y simpática. Es una autentica gruñona, pero la verdad es que es la mejor amiga que he tenido, me entiende perfectamente, aunque aveces me ha quitado unas mujeres y tenemos la costumbre de apostar quien se las llevará primero a la cama.

Decidí invitarla a que fuera conmigo y gracias al cielo no protestó, ella también necesitaba un poco de escape laboral, claro, esa fue la excusa que yo puse para que me acompañase, ya que ella era muy amiga mía, pero de mi novia también. Y eso no era muy bueno para mi saludo sexual, pero que puedo hacer.

Busqué una ropa apropiada para esta ocasión, y opté por ponerme algo casual, que fuera fácil de quitar, porque si algo tengo muy claro es que yo no me iría de ese pub sin echar un buen polvaso. Saqué los mejores genes de toda mi familia, así que no se me haría demasiado difícil encontrar una chica sexy con la cual hacer el acto sabroso y sagrado.

Luego de dos horas ya me encontraba con Tanya, mi mejor amiga bailando en la pista de este gran lugar. Hay demasiada gente, demasiadas mujeres que escoger, pero por alguna razón, ninguna me llamaba la atención como para algo más que mirarlas y contemplarlas.

La música estaba a todo volumen, se podía persivir el olor a sexo que el lugar emanaba, el olor a deseo, a la pasión que todos les ponían al baile, al momento. Sentía las caderas de Tanya aferradas a mi cuerpo, estaba excitado, completamente excitado. ¡Maldita la hora en que esta mujer se volvió lesbiana, joder!

Derrepente mirando a mi alrededor ante mis ojos se posó la belleza encarnada en una mujer. ¡Pero que mujer! Pelo color caoba cayéndole por sus hombros color traslucido, su ropa completamente pegada a su pequeño cuerpo, su cintura estrecha se veía perfectamente, sus piernas largas, pálidas y hermosas estaban ante mí dándome una invitación.

Y sus ojos, lo más hermoso de todo -y eso que ella es jodidamente hermosa- sus ojos color chocolate llegaron a mi como una luz en la oscuridad. Eran hermosos, ella era hermosa, ella era perfecta, exactamente lo que estaba buscando esta noche. Pero lo que hizo luego me impresionó grandemente, tomó su copa y empezó a jugar con mi auto control.

Tomó su copa y empezó a hacerle círculos bastantes sexuales con sus delicadas manos, mientras suavemente mordía su labio inferior. En mi mente aparecieron una y mil imágenes de lo que ella podía hacer con esa boca y esas manos, si mi erección estaba bastante notable antes, ahora era más que evidente.

- Encontré a mi presa - le susurré a Tanya en el oído. Ella había descubierto mi plan, pero no me dijo nada, ella sabía muy bien que cuando el cuerpo y los deseos llaman, uno debe responderles. Se movió un poco para dejarme pasar y caminé hasta donde la chica se encontraba.

Estaba sola, en una mesa y eso no se podía desperdiciar por nada del mundo, como tampoco, dejaría que nadie la tocase esta noche, solo yo quería poseerla de una manera desbocada, quería cazarla como un animal lo hace con su presa. Quería hacerle el amor, lo necesitaba.

- Te gusta provocar - me agaché hasta quedar a su altura y le susurré sensualmente en su oído. Con mis dientes mordí su lóbulo de su oreja muy delicadamente, ese contacto fue el detonante para todo, su cuerpo se estremeció ante mi acto, y su olor me inundó completamente.

Caminamos hacía mi auto, era bastante espacioso para hacer actividades como esta, puesto que, yo muchas veces con mi novia he practicando el hacer el amor allí. Lo demás que allí ocurrió es historia.

Había sido maravilloso, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Puedo decir con certeza que ha sido el mejor sexo de toda mi vida, y eso es mucho decir, porque de verdad que tengo bastante experiencia. Me estaba vistiendo y pensé que ella también, pero cuando volteé ella ya no estaba.

Sentí un vacío, algo que jamás había sentido, como un sentimiento de perdida. Yo quería volver a verla, yo deseo volver a verla, pero ciertamente será completamente imposible. Ya había obtenido lo que quería y había sido asombroso, ya no había nada que me detuviera aquí.

Así que decidí irme a mi departamento, Tanya, seguramente se abría encontrado alguna chica con la cual pasar la noche y no sabré de ella hasta mañana en la tarde, con la resaca que va a tomar, la conozco demasiado bien.

En todo el trayecto hacía mi casa, no dejaba de pensar en el cuerpo, en las caricias, en lo que me hizo sentir aquella chica, aquella chica de ojos marrones y un hermoso cabello color caoba.

_**BellaPov.**_

Los rayos de sol de la mañana cerraron mis ojos tan pronto los abrí. Sentía como mi cabeza quería explotar, me sentía mal, muy mal. Pero no me puedo quejar por la noche que había vivido, había sido una de las experiencias más grandes de toda mi vida.

Llegaron a mi mente imágenes de lo que había sucedido la noche pasada y sus ojos fueron los protagonistas de esta. Sus labios hinchados a causa de las mordidas, los besos y todo lo utilizado con la boca. Sentir su piel junto a la mía, las caricias que el me propinó. Se sintió tan bien, tan real, tan especial.

Pero tenía que olvidar lo sucedido, tenía que olvidar esa noche como si jamás hubiese pasado, y es que no podía pasarme, yo no podía pensar e ilusionarme con los recuerdos de un desconocido. Una persona de la cual ni sabia su nombre, ni sabía quien era, que pensaba, la razón por la cual estaba allí.

Tenía que irme a trabajar, a hacer algo para despejar mi mente, de una buena vez por todas, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¡Joder! Es sábado, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que quedarme en mi casa comiendo mantecado de chocolate, viendo una película romantica e imaginandome como sería mi vida si yo fuese una de esas chicas a las cuales su vida era todo un drama, pero siempre había un final feliz.

Un final feliz con un bello principe, caballero, con buenos principios y romantico. ¿Pero que tengo yo? Solo los recuerdos de algo maravilloso que pasó la noche anterior. Allí estoy de nuevo volviendo hacía atrás en el pasado, algo que por nada del mundo debía hacer, pero es que joder, es tan difícil no pensar en esas grandes y calidas manos tocando mis...

_Ya Bella, ya.._

Si no fuera por mi conciencia yo estaría hecha una mierda. Aunque en teoría, ya lo estaba. _¡Pfff!_ y eso que decían que la vida de soltera era jodidamente interesante, sí, quizás solo para los dueños de los supermercados a los que iba todos los días para abastecerme de helado y frituras. Sí, debe ser muy buen negocio para ellos.

El sonido de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos, era mi amiga Rosalie. Había salido como del cielo, seguramente me invitaría a algún lugar, y así podría despejar mi mente, perfecto.

- Hola, Bella chica virginal, ¿como estas? - saludó Rosalie como de costumbre, ya sus saludos eran chistes para mí - te quería invitar a una tarde de chicas, tú sabes, un _spa_, manicura.. - sí que conocía muy bien a esta chica.

_Sonreí. _

- ¡Claro! pasame a buscar en un hora y media por favor, tengo mucho que contarte - contesté y le colgué rápidamente, quería dejarla con esa gran duda, seguramente no estaría tranquila hasta que se lo dijera.

Necesitaba un poco de distracción para sacar de mi mente y olvidar lo que me había hecho sentir ese chico tan hermoso, ese chico de ojos esmeralda y cabello color cobrizo, que tanto había calado en mi mente.

* * *

De ahora en adelante publicaré más seguido, ya que tengo un mes de vacaciones.  
Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, sí es así no olviden dejar su opinión en sus_ reviews_.

Es importante para mí saber si les ha gustado o no.

**Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un like?. **


	4. Capítulo 3

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #3

**BellaPov.**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había visto a _Rosalie_ por última vez. Había pasado un muy buen día con ella, el cual me sirvió de relajación, pero no me ayudó mucho para acallar esa voz en mi interior que solo hablaba de aquel desconocido. Ese día, tan pronto _Rosalie_ me buscó, me hizo contarle lo que había sucedido en la noche anterior.

Ella sabía sobre mi falta de un buen polvo, y ella me había recomendado algunos lugares para buscarme una conquista, uno de ellos fue, al que precisamente fui. Si no me conociera como me conoce, y si no supiera que cuando yo miro directamente a una persona le estoy diciendo la verdad, no me hubiese creído.

Porque sinceramente, ahora lo pienso y lo veo tan distante de lo que yo soy, de lo que siempre me he acostumbrado a ser en mi vida. No es que yo haya sido la chica más virginal del planeta, nunca lo he sido, con tan solo decirte que perdí mi virginidad a los 15 años, entenderás. Pero tampoco acostumbro a hacer lo que hice aquella vez, simplemente porque me gusta el sexo con amor.

Aunque ciertamente, aquella noche fue la mejor de mi vida, jamás me habían hecho sentir de esa manera y juro que jamás ningún chico me había atraído como aquel chico de los cabellos cobrizos. Aún lo recuerdo y siento como se mojan mis bragas. Sería muy interesante volver a verlo. Pero ni siquiera pensaré en eso. Puesto que es imposible y no quiero hacerme ilusiones en mi cabecita desquiciada.

_Rosalie_ lo había tomado de una buena manera, según ella ahora era su ídolo. Ella sabe muy bien que mi conciencia es bastante molestosa y no me deja hacer nada, pero al parecer esa noche estaba tan cansada como yo de esa situación. Me recomendó que no esperara tanto tiempo para la próxima vez y creo que lo tomaré en cuenta, aunque no creo que me encuentre otro amante parecido que pueda igualarlo o al menos acercársele un poco a su bella anatomía y a sus deliciosos movimientos.

_Mike_, por el contrario me había pedido que le contara paso por paso sin omitir nada todo lo que había pasado. No me quedó más remedio que contarle, sinceramente no quería tener una sesión de compras con _Mike,_ porque eso era lo que venía si no le contaba nada. _Mike_ me conoce demasiado bien, él tan pronto me escuchó contarle todo lo sucedido se dio cuenta de que para mí, eso fue fenomenal y que la verdad, me hubiera gustado conocer a ese chico.

Estas dos semanas no habían pasado con ningún imprevisto, todo había pasado con normalidad. Trabajar en una agencia de publicidad, la verdad es que no es nada divertido, pero al menos me ayudaba a subsistir. Mi vida siempre ha sido aburrida, pero la verdad no me puedo quejar, me gusta así como está.

Pero claro, si hubiera un chico que llenara mi ser, que le diera un nuevo color a mi vida, que me amase, me quisiese y me dé consigo toda una eternidad, eso sería muchísimo mejor. Pido demasiado lo sé, pero sinceramente no me limito a quedarme con el primer chico que se me acerque.

_Pienso que de verdad me merezco algo bueno que me haga sentir bien._

A veces siento como si mi vida no tuviera sentido, como si no estuviese aquí presente en la actualidad para nada. Pero sé que en algún momento, llegará esa situación que me hará decir, sí, para esto estoy aquí. Siempre he sido una chica positiva, y la verdad eso me ha ayudado demasiado para sobrevivir.

Me encontraba de camino al centro comercial, lo odio sí, pero no tenía nada adecuado para la actividad a la que tenía que presentarme hoy. Rosalie me había llamado hace unos días para invitarme a su cena de compromiso, me alegró muchísimo por ella, la verdad es que ya era hora de que sentara cabeza.

Para esa cena irían algunos amigos de _Rosalie_, como también su familia y familia de su novio _Emmet_, que aún no lo he conocido y estoy muy ansiosa por conocer. Según Rose, él es un _osito teddy_ que me caerá muy bien. Es por esto que necesito verme presentable, con una ropa adecuada, puesto que esto amerita que me arregle y me vea lo más decente posible y claro, un poco bonita. Nunca se sabe si el amor de tu vida está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Estacioné mi humilde auto, el estacionamiento estaba algo lleno, supongo que por la hora que es. Muchas personas luego de salir se van a comprar, sinceramente no sé como pueden. Tomé mi bolso y caminé rápidamente hasta la entrada, estaba un poco tarde, y no me podía dar el lujo de hacerlo, si es que quiero permanecer con vida, claro.

Media hora después estaba de vuelta a mi auto con un conjunto nuevo para la actividad, no había sido tan difícil como pensé el proceso de encontrar ropa y la verdad, que me había gustado y por suerte había de mi talla. Cuando llegué a mi casa, rápidamente me despojé de mis ropas y me metí bajo el agua tibia. Minutos después ya estaba caminando por mi habitación buscando algunos zapatos y accesorios que quedaran perfectos.

Me coloqué mi pantalón largo color azul marino, el cual quedaba bastante alto, para ser exacta arriba de mi ombligo y junto a este me coloqué una camisa blanca de tirantes gruesos la cual quedaba juntamente a la altura del pantalón. Claro está, me pondría un abrigo encima para salir, el frío en este lugar a veces llega a cansar demasiado.

Junto con esto me puse a juego unos zapatos altos color negros y accesorios del mismo color. Mi maquillaje fue ligero, pero lo compensé poniéndome un poco de color rojo en los labios. Me miré al espejo y humildemente me veía hermosa, esas clases de moda y maquillaje con _Mike_, me sirvieron de algo. Se sentiría muy orgulloso de mí sí me viera.

Ya eran las 9:00 de la noche, la cena acabaría un poco tarde, por suerte era viernes y tendría todo el fin de semana para mí. Para sentarme leer algún libro, o simplemente ver alguna película al lado de mi gran amor, el helado.

Se supone que tengo que estar en la casa de _Rosalie_ a la 9:20, ya estaba algo tarde, puesto que su casa queda algo retirada de la mía. Tomé mi bolso, el cual había cambiado hace un rato por uno un poco más discreto y claro, uno que combinaba perfecto con mi _outfit_. Por alguna razón a esta cena tenía muchas ganas de asistir y eso es muy raro en mí, ya que no soy muy sociable. Bueno _ok_, no soy nada sociable.

Gracias al cielo llegué a tiempo a la casa de _Rosalie_, ya habían algunos autos estacionados afuera, los cuales eran bastantes ostentosos, comparados con el mío, claro. Toqué la puerta y para mi suerte apareció una chica menuda, con cuerpo diminuto y su sonrisa era bastante parecida al gato de Alicia en el país de la maravillas.

- Tú debes ser Bella - la chica me guiñó - solo faltaban dos personas y una de ella eres tú, pasa, estamos todos en la sala platicando antes de cenar - esa chica era bastante alegre y extraña. En vez de caminar parecía como si estuviera danzando sobre las nubes sumergida en su propio mundo. La seguí hasta llegar a la sala, en la cual vi muchos rostros desconocidos.

Después de varios minutos de presentaciones y halagos comenzamos todos a charlar amenamente. Me sentía bastante cómoda en ese ambiente a pesar de que no conocía a muchas de las personas allí presentes. _Emmet_, el prometido de _Rosalie_ es bastante bromista y me ha hecho reír varias veces. La chica hiperactiva, es _Alice_, una gran amiga de_ Rosalie_ de muchos años que jamás había conocido.

La cual me había caído demasiado bien y comenzamos a hablar como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Estábamos esperando por el novio de _Alice_ para cenar, se había retrasado por culpa de su trabajo. Según me contaron es médico, y no había podido llegar, porque uno de sus pacientes se había puesto mal de emergencia.

De pronto comenzaron a tocar la puerta y _Alice_ se paró como si hubiera un imán que la llamase y la quisiera atraer en contra de su voluntad. Cuando Alice se fue a abrirle la puerta, a me imagino su novio me volteé a ver a _Rosalie_ y hablar un poco con ella hasta que _Alice_, entrara con su novio y nos fuéramos a cenar.

- Ya llegó el que tanto estábamos esperando - se escuchó la voz de _Alice_ a un lado de la sala, dejé de hablar con _Rosalie_ y volteé a ver a la pareja. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ante la visión que estaba ante mí. Era él, el chico que tanto me había hecho sentir aquella noche, él chico del cual no he dejado de pensar todos estos días.

Sus ojos color esmeralda que tanto me habían impresionado, se cruzaron con los míos y en ellos se reflejaba la confusión, dejé de mirarlo antes de que perdiera en ellos y luego fuera demasiado tarde. Él, se veía hermoso, su piel blanca, contrastaba perfectamente con la camisa de manga larga color azul que llevaba, su pantalón negro el cual cubría sus piernas largas y la hermosa perfección que tenía entre sus piernas.

- Bella, este es mi novio _Edward, Edward_ esta es Bella, una amiga de _Rosalie_ y prontamente mi mejor amiga - _Alice_ comenzó con la presentación, y para mi desgracia había llegado mi turno. El desconocido ya tenía nombre, _Edward_, le quedaba muy bien a su manera de ser, su cuerpo y su belleza, distinta, especial y hermosa.

Él estiró su mano en modo de saludo, la tomé, y me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos.

_Error_

Ante el contacto sentí lo mismo que aquella primera vez, al mirar sus ojos vinieron a mi mente todos los recuerdos de aquella hermosa noche, aquellos besos dados con toda la pasión del mundo. Aquella mano que rozó mi cuerpo completamente, aquel cuerpo que me poseyó de una manera única.

- Bueno familia, pasemos a cenar - _Rosalie_ me sacó de mis recuerdos. Él aún no soltaba mi mano y aún seguía mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Yo no podía permitir que alguien se diera cuenta, que alguien viera lo que estaba pasando, así que solté su mano bruscamente, me paré de mi asiento y seguí a los demás hacía la mesa.

Para mi desgracia, a _Edward_ y a _Alice_ les tocó justo al frente mío. Y yo la verdad me sentía muy incómoda, él estar allí junto a _Edward_, el chico con el que había tenido sexo hace algunas semanas, el chico que había trastornado mi mente de una manera poderosa, verlo junto a su novia, la cual parecía amarlo, puesto que estaba colgada en su cuello dándole un beso.

Eso me hizo estremecer, pero de una manera negativa. Me dolía, joder sí que lo hacía. Pero, _¿Por qué?_ no lo sé a mí también me gustaría saber la respuesta. Tanto pensar en algo que quisieras se dé para que de pronto se dé pero no de la manera que esperabas. Allí frente a mí se encontraba mi perdición, mi condena, la cual estaba pronta a cumplir.

_Edward_, tiene novia, tiene una chica buena a su lado que lo debe estar haciendo muy feliz, _¿Y yo?_ yo no me puedo meterme en esos asuntos, en esa pareja, en ese amor del cual salía de sus poros, ese amor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Y el pensar, que todas las noches ella posee su cuerpo, que ella siente todo lo que a mí me gustaría sentir. Todo lo que esa noche me hizo padecer, estremecer y anhelar.

Luego de ese beso, comenzó a comer, pero por alguna razón no dejaba de mirarme y eso me desconcertaba. Aunque bueno, seguramente debe estar tan desconcertado como yo. Tengo que grabarme en mi cabeza que lo que pasó aquella noche no fue nada, no fue nada importante solo un polvo pasajero literalmente. Un polvo que se esparció por el viendo de la noche y la luna iluminando cada partícula de sentimientos y de placer.

* * *

¡Taraaa! ¿Les gustó? Sé que es sumamente raro ver a Alice emparejada con Edward.. Pero bueno.. ¿Todo es posible, no?  
Al menos en mi mentesita sí *_*

Espero de todo corazón, que les haya gustado, esto es por & para ustedes...  
Sí les gustó espero que me dejen sus opiniones, son importantes para mí ;)

_**Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?**_

_**Besos, Rossie.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #4

_**EdwardPov.**_

Una cena, una maldita cena fue cambiada por una buena noche de sexo. Yo no sé en que diablos estaba pensando mi novia cuando le confirmó nuestra asistencia a su amiga para la cena de su compromiso. No me hacía mucha ilusión ir a aquel lugar, prefería mil veces quedarme en mi cama con mi sexy novia montada sobre mí gimiendo mi nombre.

No, no soy adicto al sexo, simplemente me gusta gastar mi tiempo en algo tan productivo como eso. Hace ya unos días mi novia regresó de su viaje de compras, habíamos utilizado la mayoría de nuestro tiempo -luego de trabajar y hacer nuestros deberes- para tener sexo salvaje en el primer lugar que encontrábamos indicado para hacerlo.

Debo confesar, y esto parecerá estúpido y para muchos sonaré como un maldito psicópata sin corazón, todas estas veces que he hecho el amor con mi novia desde que llegó he imaginado que a la que le estoy introduciendo mi miembro y dando absolutamente todo de mí es a aquella chicas de ojos marrones que tanto me hizo sentir aquella noche de necesidad extrema.

Pero esos orgasmos consumados en el acto, no sobrepasaron a los que me propinó aquella chica con tan solo una vez. Todo había sido tan diferente en todos los sentidos, pero habían sido mucho mejor que todo este tiempo con mi novia. No sé si habrá sido la necesidad del momento, la falta de sexo o simplemente que me gustó, no lo sé, solo sé y puedo constatar que desde ese momento no he podido olvidarla.

Tengo grabado sobre mis dedos sus delicadas caderas que dibujé como tatuajes en mi cuerpo con aquellos vaivenes de gemidos y quejidos de placer. Aún conservo el sabor de su sexo húmedo en mi boca que degusté con sumo fervor, aún siento sus pequeñas manos en mi cabello masajeándolo con suma delicadeza llevándome hasta el borde del éxtasis supremo.

- Edward, recuerda la cena, por favor no faltes - me sacó de mis pensamientos la fina voz de mi novia. Me había repetido una y mil veces que no le fallara este día, que para ella era demasiado importante estar allí con su amiga, no me quedaba más remedio que aceptar, puesto que contra Alice, nadie puede ganar.

- Ya lo sé Alice, es la vez número 2345 que me lo dices - me acerqué a ella sonriéndole y dándole un delicado beso en su mejilla. Ella me sonrió de vuelta y se fue dando saltitos hacía afuera de la casa para dirigirse a su trabajo. Eso es lo más que me gusta de ella, su manera de ser y de ver las cosas. Ella siempre tendrá una sonrisa para ti, aún en los peores momentos.

Ciertamente este día yo estaba con los ánimos decaídos, no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lugar, simplemente acostarme en mi cama y pensar, dormir y pensar. Esto me estaba consumiendo, consumiendo mi mente, la cual no dejaba de pensar en aquel día. ¿Será acaso que esa chica me hizo alguna brujería?

Lo digo porque no hay más explicación, esto a mí jamás me ha pasado, ni siquiera con mi novia, ni siquiera con todas las chicas que han pasado por mi cama. Porque si algo puedo decir y no negar, es que muchas chicas han estado en mi cama y no me arrepiento de ello.

Pero esta vez ha sido diferente, demasiado diferente a todo lo que había sido mi vida a todo lo que estaba acostumbrado a que fuera. Siento esta necesidad física de volver a verla, esta necesidad de volver a sentir lo que ella me hizo sentir. -Suspiré pesadamente- Esto ya me estaba matando, desbaratando y consumiendo lentamente, poco a poco.

Ya era hora de irme a mi trabajo, no me podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde y mucho menos de faltar. Trabajo como médico en el hospital, soy cardiólogo por oficio y profesión, amo serlo, aunque en estos momentos de mi vida, todo parezca odiarme. Me encanta ayudar a las personas y de alguna manera u otra darles un poco más de vida para que puedan disfrutarla.

Mi vida es una constante contradicción, todos los días salvo vidas, o ayudo a mejorarlas, pero mi propia vida está hecha un total lio, una completa mierda. Y no es que me queje de lo que tengo o no lo valore, pero mucha gente cree que yo tengo todo lo que quiero y que vivo feliz, pero no es así, muchas veces, como ahora quisiera tener algo que es imposible.

Así continuó el día, entre pacientes, cirugías, consultas y coqueteos de las enfermeras. Se me había hecho tarde para la cena en casa de Rosalie, la amiga de Alice, puesto que había llegado una emergencia que me tocó atender. Gracias al cielo todo salió bien esta tarde, porque si hubiera perdido una vida, con mis ánimos no lo hubiera soportado.

Llegué a mi casa, la cual estaba completamente vacía ya que Alice se encontraba allá junto con los demás esperando a que yo llegase. Ella ya me había dejado la ropa lista encima de la cama para no tener que pasar trabajo y gastar tiempo buscando que ponerme. Caminé hacía la habitación y allí se encontraba la ropa, una camisa de manga larga color azul marino y un pantalón negro con zapatos del mismo color.

Unos veinte minutos después, luego de una ducha, un poco de perfume y un cepillo, quedé completamente listo para marcharme y así lo hice. No tardé mucho tiempo en llegar gracias a la cercanía de la casa y gracias a que Forks es un pueblo demasiado pequeño. A fuera se encontraban varios autos, muy caros por cierto, seguramente allí solo se encontraban personas materialistas sin corazón.

Alice me abrió la puerta y me saludó un dulce beso en los labios, luego ella me dirigió hacía la sala donde supongo se encontraban todos. Esta noche iba a ser una muy larga, no es que no me cayera la gente que allí estaba, no, simplemente no me encontraba en condiciones de socializar.

- Ya llegó el que tanto estábamos esperando - Alice anunció mi llegada a todos, la sala se encontraba llena y todos voltearon a mirarme. Pero mis ojos se fueron directo a los de una chica, y se abrieron grandemente cuando me di cuenta de quién era la mujer que estaba allí sentada. Era ella, la dulce y sexy chica con la que me había acostado aquella noche.

Alice empezó la presentaciones con todos los presentes, cada uno de ellos, luego de varios besos, de varios abrazados llego el turno de presentarme con aquella hermosa chica, se veía jodidamente sexy con la vestimenta que llevaba, podía ver su hermosa piel en completo contraste con su blusa y su pantalón. Lo mejor de todo eran sus labios pintados de un color rojo que me hacían imaginarme cosas indebidas. Cosas que ya habíamos vivido.

- Bella, este es mi novio Edward, Edward esta es Bella, una amiga de Rosalie y prontamente mi mejor amiga - así que se llama Bella, con nombre perfecto para su deliciosa y perfecta anatomía.

Estiré mi mano en modo de saludo, ella hizo lo mismo. Cuando tuve contacto con su piel delicada, y sus ojos se encontraron los míos, mi mente me hizo una mala jugarreta. Llegaron a mi mente todos los recuerdos de aquella noche, todo lo que esa noche Bella me hizo sentir. Esos besos lleno de pasión, desenfreno y necesidad.

Aquellas caricias que me propinaron sus dulces y delicadas manos, las cuales recorrieron hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Sus ojos que parecían devorarme en cada embestida. Y su cabello, todo descontrolado y pegado a su cuello, a su piel a causa del sudor que nos llegaba por culpa de la actividad tan grande que estábamos teniendo.

- Bueno familia, pasemos a cenar - se escuchó la voz de Rosalie, la cual rompió completamente mi burbuja. Ella soltó mi mano bruscamente y caminó rápidamente siguiendo a los demás hacía el comedor. Alice me tomó de la mano y caminamos hacía el comedor. Y para mi desgracia y perdida de autocontrol nos sentamos frente a Bella.

Para terminar de joder todo Alice viene y me da un beso en la boca el cual no pude evitar corresponder, si no lo hacía entonces Alice empezaría a preguntar qué pasaba y sinceramente no es bueno tenerla preguntándote cosas, ella puede llegar a ser demasiado persistente. Todos comenzaron a comer, incluso Bella, pero yo no podía dejar de mirarla, yo no podía dejar de contemplarla.

Se veía hermosa, mucho más que aquella noche y la verdad eso era mucho decir. Toda la cena tuve una lucha interna de quedarme allí sentado y no pararme, tomarla y llevarla a la primera habitación que encontrara para hacerla mía. Lo único que me ayudó para no hacerlo fue el saber que allí estaban todos, porque si solo estuviera ella, ya la hubiera embestido salvajemente.

- Alice, Edward ¿Cuando se casarán ustedes? - preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yo no pude evitar voltear a ver a Bella ante esta pregunta, ella tenía sus ojos fijos en el plato y estaba jugando con la comida lentamente. Alice me tomó de la mano y empezó a hablar con Rosalie de como ella quería que fuera nuestra boda, si es que algún día nos casábamos, claro.

- Permiso, iré al baño - una hermosa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos, una hermosa voz que yo ya conocía. Bella se paró de su asiento y caminó hacía el pasillo que estaba justo al lado del comedor. Me dio una excelente vista de su trasero respingado el cual quedaba ajustado a causa de su pantalón.

Decidí esperar unos minutos y luego pararme y seguirla y así lo hice. Me fui con la excusa de salir a buscar algo a mi auto, ya que tenía que pasar por el mismo pasillo. Me paré frente a la puerta del baño donde se escuchaba el agua del lavabo caer. Tomé la perilla de la puerta y para mi suerte no estaba con seguro, la abrí y allí estaba una Bella lavándose las manos mirándome con sus luceros marrones.

- ¿Qué haces a... - no la dejé terminar puesto que tomé su cintura y la pegué a mi cuerpo estampando mis labios en los suyos dándome un beso lleno de necesidad y pasión. Con toda la pasión que he tenido guardaba desde aquel día en que todo sucedió. Con toda la necesidad y los recuerdos que conservo desde que ella desapareció luego de que consumáramos el acto de pasión.

Al igual que aquel día, al igual que aquella noche, sus manos se posaron en mi cabello, empezó a masajear mi pelo con sus manos y empecé a sentir aquellas sensaciones inigualables, tomé sus piernas y las agarré de tal modo que estaban enredadas en mi cintura. Yo no iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerla mía. No iba a perder la oportunidad de hacerle el amor aquí mismo.

- ¿Bella? - se escuchó la voz chillona de Alice detrás de la puerta. Nos separamos bruscamente y nos miramos a los ojos, sus ojos solo emanaban deseo, pero su cara estaba llena de preocupación. Odio esto, odio tener una maldita novia que me controle y no pueda hacer lo que yo deseo, con quien deseo y a quien deseo.

Juro que Bella volverá a gemir gracias a mí, juro que Bella volverá a montarme, a arañarme, a besarme, juro que Bella volverá a ser mía.

* * *

Sé que aún es raro ver a Edward & Alice.. pero, ¿No es todo posible en este mundo? Ya ven que sí.

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #5

_**EdwardPov.**_

Me reprendí mentalmente por mis actos y mis pensamientos, yo no debería estar haciendo esto, con esta persona y muchos menos en este lugar a tan pocos centímetros de mi novia. No me puedo estar dejando llevar por los deseos incontrolables que siento cada vez que miro sus luceros marrones. Esto no tiene razón de ser, ni sentido, quizás cada partícula de mi cuerpo la desee, pero Alice no se merece esto, al menos no más de una vez.

No es que me esté arrepintiendo por lo que hice, porque no es así, esa noche, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, cuando sentí algo que jamás había sentido. Cuando puntos en mi cuerpo fueron tocados que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Pero fue solo una vez, una vez que claro quería repetir, pero no debía.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en una situación bastante comprometedora, estábamos allí, ella con sus piernas en mi cintura y yo, con mis manos en su trasero perfecto, eso no sonaba nada mal, claro. Pero Alice, mi novia, se encontraba afuera llamando a Bella para que saliera del baño y no sabíamos que hacer. Si yo no me hubiera dejado llevar por mis deseos esto no estaría pasando.

Bajé a Bella de mi cuerpo y me metí en la bañera sin decir nada, no quería involucrarme más de lo debido con Bella, tenía una novia y debía respetarla. Si Alice no fuera parte de mi vida, yo ya estaría en el interior de Bella haciéndola gemir y gritar de placer, porque ella es una chica hermosa, que me encanta, que la deseo y la quiero sobre mí.

Pero Alice es muy buena persona, ella ha sido muy buena conmigo y me ha soportado demasiado como para yo ahora hacerle esto, nuevamente. Parezco un maldito bipolar, pero es que esto me tenía muy confundido, los deseos que siento por Bella y la cordura que me dice que no le haga esto a Alice, tenían una maldita lucha en mi interior que no sabía ni que camino elegir, ni porque sentimiento dejarme llevar.

- ¿No has visto a Edward? - preguntó Alice, luego de escuchar que Bella abriera la puerta. Solo espero que no nos descubra, porque si lo hace, no tengo la menor idea de que decirle, de qué hacer para que no haga un show en casa ajena, porque si Alice se entera de lo que pasó entre Bella y yo jamás me lo perdonaría.

- La verdad es que no - comenzó a decir esa voz media ronca que me recordaba lo que estábamos a punto de hacer hace unos segundos antes, que si Alice no hubiera llegado hubiéramos profanado el lavamanos de Rosalie - No he salido de aquí, pero si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo - luego de eso escuché como se cerraba la puerta nuevamente.

Suspiré agradecido de que esto no hubiera pasado a mayores, y con esto me refiero a que Alice no nos hubiera encontrado en una situación comprometedora, porque si esta hubiera conocido un poco más a Bella se hubiera metido al baño sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta.

Salí de la bañera y mojé mis manos con agua, las cuales pasé por mi rostro, luego lo sequé y salí de allí tratando de olvidar todos los sucesos que habían pasado en tan solo unos minutos. Cuando llegué al comedor Alice y Bella estaban allí comiendo y charlando, al igual que todos los demás.

- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Alice - te estaba buscando bebé - me dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y tomar mi mano. No pude evitar mirar a Bella en ese momento, ella no me miraba y eso por alguna razón que desconozco me dolía y me hacía sentir muy mal.

- Fui al baño del piso de arriba - le contesté a Alice mirándola a los ojos y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. Mirarla a los ojos cuando le hablaba era una buena técnica para que creyera que no le estaba mintiendo. Y esto pareció convencerla ya que me contestó con una sonrisa y con un beso en la mejilla.

Bella no me miró a los ojos en todo el rato que estuvimos cenando y charlando. Sí, la estuve mirando en todo momento, porque sinceramente no podía evitarlo. Ella es una mujer hermosa en todos los sentidos de la palabra, todo su ser parece iluminar completamente el lugar y opacar a todas las personas que están a su alrededor.

Luego de cenar, nos fuimos todos a la sala a platicar sobre la boda de Rosalie y Emmet. Para mi desgracia o dicha me tocó sentarme al lado de esa hermosa chica, Bella. Nuestras piernas estaban rosándose levemente ya que el sillón era un poco chico y estábamos tres personas allí.

- Ustedes se ven muy enamorados - nos dijo Emmet a Alice y a mí. Ella en respuesta tomó mi mano, nos miramos y una sonrisa salió del rostro de ambos. Todos nos miraban expectantes ante nuestras acciones y de pronto todos comenzaron a pedirnos que nos besáramos.

Yo no podía hacerle ese desplante, así que tomé su rostro y uní nuestros labios delicadamente. Para mi sorpresa Alice quiso llevar el beso un poco más allá y metió su lengua en mi cavidad, le seguí el juego y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, del cual todos terminaron aplaudiéndonos.

- Yo ya me retiro - rompió el hielo Bella luego de que termináramos el beso, todos los ojos que antes estaban posados en nosotros se fueron hasta ella. Se despidió de todos y claro, cabe destacar que a mí ni me miró. Rosalie la acompañó hacía afuera de la casa y pocos minutos después volvió pidiendo a ver si alguien podía llevar a Bella a su casa, ya que su auto se había descompuesto.

Y como Alice es tan buena persona, pero obligando a los demás. Ofreció que yo la llevaría, ya que traje mi propio auto. De alguna manera de alegré por el hecho porque podríamos hablar y llegar a un acuerdo para llevarnos bien, puesto que teníamos amigos en común y era obvio que nos veríamos nuevamente. Me paré de mi asiento y caminé hacía la puerta, salí y la vi apoyada sobre su auto.

Tenía sus manos cruzadas bajo su busto haciendo que este resaltara de una manera alucinante. Tenía sus piernas cruzadas y su sexo parecía apretarse un poco más entre sus estrechos pantalones. Ella miraba embelesada un árbol que estaba justo al lado de la casa de Rose y justamente cuando me vio pasó su lengua por sus labios.

Entonces comprendí que el camino hacía su casa iba a ser una total tortura con esa hermosa mujer a mi lado. Ella era un pecado andante que no estoy muy seguro si podré alejarme de sus garras y tratar de no cometer.

_**BellaPov.**_

No podía soportarlo, simplemente no podía. El verlos tan felices hacía que mi corazón doliera más que nunca y eso hacía que todo en mi interior doliera, un dolor que nada podía apaciguar. Había involucrado mis sentimientos en una maldita noche de sexo y desenfreno. Había quebrantado la primera regla y la más importante NO enamorarse y de eso, me di cuenta esta noche.

Se veían tan felices los dos juntos tomados de la mano, muy enamorados cuando se miraban a los ojos, y podía sentir el deseo que emanaban sus cuerpos cuando unían sus labios en perfecta sincronización. Ahora, para rematar la situación mi auto se había averiado y no tenía quien me llevara a mi casa, no quería por nada del mundo quedarme en casa de Rose a ver como Alice y Edward se daban todo el amor del mundo.

- Bella, ya tenemos quien te lleve a tu casa - comenzó a decir Rosalie la cual me había acompañado y se había dado cuenta de mi situación. Le sonreí en respuesta - Edward se ofreció a llevarte - continuó diciendo, mi sonrisa se borró instantáneamente de mi rostro. Yo pensé que no me podría ir peor esta noche, pero ya veo que sí.

Esa situación no me gustaba para nada, no quería estar cerca de él por ninguna circunstancia y mucho menos luego de lo que sucedió en el baño no hace mucho. Estaba dispuesta a entregarme en cuerpo y alma en el ese baño, pero su actitud me confirmó que no era necesario que hiciera todo eso por él, puesto que lo único que él deseaba era algo sexual y yo no iba a elegir eso, no sabiendo que tenía una novia que lo ama y él la ama a ella.

Rosalie entró nuevamente a la casa y yo me quedé esperando a que el saliera y me llevara hasta mi casa, por suerte no era tan lejos y no tardaríamos mucho en llegar. Me encontraba apoyada sobre mi auto, mirando un hermoso árbol que estaba justo al lado de la casa de mi amiga, cuando sentí unos pasos que se acercaban.

Miré hacía el frente y me encontré con Edward, mirándome embelesado desde la entrada de la casa. Pasé la lengua por mis labios casualmente para humedecerlos un poco, pero rápido me arrepentí de lo que hice tan pronto vi los ojos de Edward mirar fijamente mis labios. Me quedé mirándolo a ver si se movía hacía su auto para seguirlo, pero esto no pasó, se quedo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y en su mirada se hallaban todos los recuerdos que tanto me han costado olvidar.

Recordaba su auto perfectamente, recordaba cada detalle de lo que pasó esa noche en el asiento trasero de ese volvo plateado. Los besos, las caricias, las embestidas salvajes, los orgasmos propinados, los gemidos realizados. Aún podía sentir sus grandes manos a cada lado de mi cintura llevando el ritmo de ese vaivén. Sacudí mi cabeza violentamente para tratar de sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Unos segundos después vi como caminaba y pasaba por mi lado, me dio una mirada rápida y continuó caminando, tomé mi bolso y lo seguí, ante nosotros se posó su maravilloso y lujoso auto. El no volteó a mirarme, pero para mi sorpresa me abrió amablemente la puerta del copiloto. En agradecimiento le di una sonrisa tímida y él hizo el mismo acto que yo, pero en su sonrisa había algo más escondido, que no tenía ni la menor idea de que podía ser.

No falta mucho camino por recorrer, lo había guiado desde que habíamos salido de la casa de Rosalie, y esas habían sido las únicas palabras que intercambiados, nada más. La luna se veía hermosa este día, las nubes que en la mañana estaban se habían disipado y habían dejado un cielo totalmente despejado e iluminado con el brillo que emanaba la luna.

No había viento alguno que moviera los altos árboles que se encontraban en el camino, el silencio reinaba en ese lugar, solo se podía escuchar el suave chapaleteo que hacían las gomas al tocar la carretera. Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sentía como mis manos empezaban a sudar a causa de los nervios del momento. Era tan difícil controlarme, y no lanzarme a sus brazos, era tan difícil no pensar en su cuerpo sudado y su cabello pegado a su rostro.

- No lo soporto más - escuché la voz ronca de Edward, mientras aparcaba su auto en la orilla de la carretera. Lo miré confundida ante lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Que no soportaba? Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y pude ver que se habían oscurecido, tal cual aquella noche. Su respiración parecía agitada, sin razón, o al menos eso creo yo.

- Te necesito - dicho esto tomó mi rostro y estampó sus labios en los míos, fue un beso apasionado lleno de necesidad y deseo, no pude evitarlo y llevé mis manos hacía su sedoso cabello, el cual parecía llamarme. Sus manos fueron hasta mi cintura, y me acercaron un poco más hacía él. Sentía mis senos rosar su pecho y mi sexo muy cerca de la palanca de cambios.

Empecé a excitarme completamente, sentía como mi sexo empezaba a palpitar, pidiendo atención. Comencé a gemir en sus labios, mientras él quitaba mi camisa y la lanzaba hacía la parte trasera. Yo no perdí tiempo y comencé a desabotonar su camisa, metiendo mis manos en su pecho y rozándolo delicadamente.

- Eres adictivita, como una droga - susurró cerca de mi oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Gemí en respuesta, este hombre iba a matarme, pero de placer. Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto, sé que él tiene una novia, pero los deseos vencieron esta vez y yo no podía negarme a lo que mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, su miembro dentro de mí.

- Edward - gemí cuando sentí su mano entrando por mi pantalón y tocando mi sexo, el cual se encontraba totalmente húmedo, a causa de la excitación que me estaban provocando sus caricias. Esta noche parecía que terminaría mucho mejor que la vez pasada y aunque mañana quizás me arrepentiré de esto, hoy voy a vivir esta experiencia al máximo.

Quizás Edward no pueda ser algo más que una simple aventura para mí y para mi vida, pero al menos disfrutaré lo que puedo ser en su vida, no puedo evitar este deseo incontrolable, y cada vez que pueda me dejaré llevar por mis instintos, aunque luego me termine doliendo el corazón.

* * *

Aquí les dejo otra actualización.

Con este par no se sabe que va a pasar ¿No creen? Son unos completos bipolares, pero me encanta *_* & espero de todo corazón que a ustedes también. Bueno, ya sabe que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención por este fic.

Gracias por el apoyo que me dan aunque no sea constante en las actualizaciones, les quiero dejar mi página de _twitter_ por si quieren preguntarme sobre actualizaciones de mis _fics_ o simplemente seguirme. Así que se los dejaré como enlace directo en la la página principal (Mi perfil).

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	7. Capítulo 6

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #6

_**BellaPov.**_

Nuevamente fueron muchas las caricias, besos, gemidos y jadeos consumados en la parte trasera del volvo plateado. Mi respiración estaba irregular ante toda la actividad que ya había culminado. No me arrepentía de ello, en lo absoluto, pero ciertamente me sentía un poco culpable por dejarme llevar por el placer y la pasión que sentía al verlo, dejando atrás todos mis principios, dejando atrás la conciencia que me decía a gritos que eso estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo.

Pero, ¿Cómo me voy a negar a este inmenso placer? Mi mente confundida no me dejaba pensar claramente en toda esta situación. Lo mejor hubiera sido no volver a verlo, no volver a oler su pelicular aroma que parecía colarse hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas. Pero la vida no es justa y nuevamente tuvo que ponérmelo en el camino para sufrir una de las peores situaciones que se me han presentado en la vida. ¿Por qué tenía que tener novia?

Si al menos ese gran detalle no estuviera presente todo fuera distinto. Pero habían sentimientos involucrados atrás de todo esto, estaba la vida de alguien detrás de nuestro deseo, estaba involucrada la felicidad de una persona y contra eso nadie puede jugar y mucho menos yo. Lo mejor sería no volver a tener encuentros furtivos para sexo, lo mejor sería que nuestros cuerpos no se fueran a encontrar nuevamente, porque cuando su belleza inigualable se encontraba frente a mí ojos, mi cuerpo no parecía reaccionar correctamente.

¿Cómo le diría a Edward que no podríamos hacer esto nuevamente? ¿Qué es lo que motivó a Edward a estar conmigo de una manera física? ¿Por qué él estaba buscando sexo esa noche si Alice ya era parte de su vida? Esas eran algunas de las muchas preguntas que cruzaban por mi cabeza, ninguna parecía tener alguna contestación que apaciguara mi confusión o que me diera alguna idea clara de que hacer con todo esto que me estaba pasando.

Seguir con esta aventura no es una opción que deba considerar, ya me he dejado llevar dos veces, una tercera sería perjudicial para mi vida, para mis sentimientos. Lo mejor sería, para el bien de todos, dejar esto por la paz y no dejar que crezca más de lo que ya está. Yo no soy capaz de ver como una pareja sufre por mi culpa, como tampoco soy capaz de hacerle daño a mis propios sentimientos simplemente por tener algo que no está para mí.

No voy a tentar al destino por algo que no vale la pena, él a mí no me quiere de la forma en que yo quisiera, él a mí solo me está utilizando para pasar un buen rato, y solo Dios y él saben porque lo está haciendo, porque por más que lo pienso no entiendo cómo es que teniendo a una buena mujer a su lado anda buscando aventuras cuando no debería.

Cuando ya nuestras ropas estaban en su lugar y nuestras respiraciones ya parecían tener una regularidad normal, decidimos ponernos en marcha nuevamente y continuar el camino hacía mi casa. Edward miraba fijamente la carretera sin decir nada, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Sus pequeños hoyuelos estaban marcados en sus mejillas, sus carnosos labios estaban hinchados a causa de los besos.

¡NO! No puedo seguir pensando en Edward de esa manera, no si quiero vivir el resto de mi vida de una manera feliz sin lamentarme por todo lo que estaba haciendo con Edward y lo que quería continuar haciendo. No es lo correcto y lo mejor era dejarlo ahora, no quiero seguir lastimándome e lastimando a otros, no quiero seguir haciendo crecer a una ilusión absurda que no tiene razón de ser.

- Edward - suspiré. Él ante mi llamado, me miró rápidamente y volvió su vista hacía la carretera. - Lo mejor para todos es que esto no se vuelva a repetir - eran palabras difíciles de decir y ciertamente no me agradaban en lo más mínimo, pero no podemos forzar algo que simplemente no está para nosotros.

Sentí como bruscamente mi cuerpo se fue delante y luego rápidamente hacia atrás haciendo que el cinturón de seguridad que estaba sobre mi cuello me apretara cortando un poco mi respiración, como reflejo tome el grueso material y lo halé lejos de mí para que no me lastimara. Miré a Edward rápidamente para saber el porqué de su inesperada parada tan apresurada. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, los cuales parecían lanzarme puñales que calaban lo más profundo de mi corazón. No es nada fácil alejarte tú misma de una ilusión.

- ¿Acaso estás loca? - diciendo estas palabras tomó de nuevo el volante y continuó el pasó hasta estacionarse nuevamente a las orillas de la carretera antes de voltearse un poco, tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y mirarme nuevamente a los ojos con esa mirada penetrante que me hacía estremecer y no me dejaba pensar coherentemente.

- Que yo sepa no lo soy - comencé a decir volteándome y mirando el verde paisaje que nos proporcionaba nuestro alrededor, evadiendo su mirada y obligándolo a sacar sus manos de mi rostro. - Simplemente soy realista - terminé diciendo aún mirando los verdes pinos que coloreaban la zona, iluminados por la poca iluminación que la luna parecía tener ante el cielo nublado.

- Lo de nosotros no va a terminar - dijo firmemente, con voz dura y autoritaria. ¿Qué se creía? Ni siquiera Charlie me había hablado de esa manera, y no iba a permitir que él lo hiciera. ¿Acaso no le importan los sentimientos de su novia? ¿Qué clase de hombre era este? Su semblante no me decía mucho, pero su actitud era tal cual la de un hombre frío sin corazón alguno, solo existente pocas veces cuando era estrictamente necesario.

- ¿Y quién lo dice? - pregunté alzando la voz. Mi paciencia ya se había marchado sin rumbo fijo - Cierto, el chico que tiene novia y la ama - dije sarcásticamente volteándome a mirarlo. Miré sus manos las cuales estaban apretadas en puños, sus nudillos tenían un extraño color blanco, mientras la demás piel parecía ponerse de un rojo intenso.

- ¿Es por Alice? - preguntó. Bufé sin ánimos algunos. Esta maldita discusión no iba a llevarnos a nada, quería desaparecer de allí, quería ya llegar a casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y no saber de nada, de nadie. Esto estaba resultando ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensé - Si es por ella, yo puedo dejarla - sus palabras me calaron profundamente, pasé mis ojos de sus manos a su rostro.

¿Acaso yo escuché bien? ¿Acaso él está dispuesto a dejar a su novia por mí? Mis ojos de abrieron como platos ante la confesión que él acababa de hacer. Yo no puedo permitir esto, yo no puedo permitir el que él rompa el corazón de Alice por mi culpa, por solo sexo, por solo una aventura, porque eso es lo que soy. ¿Quién me dice a mí que a mí no me hará lo mismo cuando se aburra de mí?

- ¿Estás loco? - grité colérica. Tenía ganas de llorar, de desaparecer. No podía permanecer más allí, simplemente no podía. Abrí la puerta bruscamente y salí del auto rápidamente, lo más rápido que mis pies me lo permitían, comencé a caminar sin mirar atrás y sentí los pasos de alguien que me seguían.

_No Bella, esto no está bien._

_Tú felicidad ante todo._

Nuevamente esta maldita disputa entre mi conciencia y mi corazón. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía a quién escuchar, porque sentidos de mi vida dejarme llevar, ya que ninguno parece ser una buena opción. Si seguía con esta aventura a la larga yo sufriría y al fin y al cabo Alice se enteraría y entre ella y yo podía surgir una buena amistad que no quisiera que sin empezar, acabase.

Si dejaba de hacerlo la única que sufriría sería yo y prefiero eso a hacerle daño a otra persona por mi culpa. Como dicen, no hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan a ti, porque ciertamente a mí jamás me gustaría que mi novio me engañara de esa manera y que luego descaradamente me sonriera y me besara.

¿Cómo él puede pensar en esa posibilidad? Yo nunca por mis propios medios haría sufrir a una buena persona. Esa nunca ha sido una posibilidad para mí y nunca la será. Jamás utilizaría los sentimientos de alguien para mi propio beneficio, para mi propio bien. ¿Para qué haría todo eso, si él ni siquiera me ama?

- Bella por favor no te vayas - tras esas palabras, sentí como situaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Un estremecimiento se coló por todo mi cuerpo, como si una oleada de electricidad hubiera nacido directamente en mi cintura haciendo vibrar todas mis extremidades. - Hablemos esto con calma - continuó diciéndome muy cerca de mi oído.

Sentía su respiración calándome las entrañas. Ese hombre sabía muy bien cómo hacerme estremecer, Edward sabía muy bien cómo poner mis pelos de punta y con eso me tenía en sus manos, en sus garras y él muy bien lo sabía y jugaba con mis sentidos, con mis sentimientos. Me alejé de su agarre caminando unos pasos hacia delante.

Sí el tan solo supiera lo que sien... ¡NO! Esa tampoco era una opción viable, mis sentimientos tenían ser eso, solo míos y nadie podía saber lo que yo realmente sentía por ese chico de cabellos cobrizos. Tampoco pretendo que él se burle de mí por lo que siento, porque eso si sería el total fin.

- ¿Podemos ser amigos? - preguntó Edward posicionándose a mí lado. Miré hacía él sorprendida. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto el tener alguna relación conmigo de alguna manera u otra? Tantas preguntas, sin respuestas, tantas dudas sin poder posibles soluciones. - Sin compromisos, simplemente quiero conocerte - continuó diciendo Edward ante mi total asombro.

- ¿Enserio quieres ser mi amigo? - pregunté con un hilo en la voz. Él ante mi pregunta asintió con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. - Solo si me prometes que no habrá nada físico entre nosotros - contesté mirándolo a los ojos y dándole una sonrisa como respuesta a su pregunta. No había pensando en esa opción, así nadie se lastimaría y al menos podría tenerlo cerca para poder apreciar su hermosa belleza.

- Te lo prometo - la sonrisa de Edward era radiante y ante eso yo no podía resistirme, sonreí uniéndome a él para abrazarlo. Pasó sus grandes manos por mi cuerpo y me pegó al suyo, mientras yo apoyaba mi rostro en su cálido pecho cerrando mis ojos para disfrutar el momento. A su lado me sentía completa, a su lado me sentía segura, él ahora sería mi nuevo amigo y para mí eso es mejor que nada.

* * *

Bipolares a la máxima potencia ;3. Bueno, ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	8. Capítulo 7

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #7

_**EdwardPov.**_

Algo en ella me llama como un canto de sirena en un oasis en medio de un desierto inminente. Algo en ella hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble sin ninguna anticipación. Su ligera figura al tener un contacto con mi cuerpo hace que todo en mí parezca una gelatina golpeada por los rayos del sol. Todo parece cambiar cuando ella se encuentra a mi lado, y no estoy dispuesto a terminar con estas sensaciones que ella produce en mí.

Yo no soy capaz de alejarme de ella, de esas sensaciones, como tampoco mi cuerpo me lo permitía, puesto que ya este está comenzando a volverse adicto al néctar de su piel traslucida. El tenerla tan cerca solo hace que mi mente recuerde todo lo que había sucedido en mi auto, yo siempre había tenido mucha devoción por este, pero mucho más ahora. Ya que este ahora es testigo de todas las sensaciones que llegué a sentir, las cuáles jamás pensé que tendría, con nadie.

Con tan solo el roce de sus dedos parecía activar millones de partículas que parecían ponerse de acuerdo para llevarme al cielo y no bajarme hasta el final del acto consumado. ¿Cómo voy a renunciar a eso? ¿Cómo renunciar a algo que jamás has sentido y que seguramente jamás volverás a sentir? ¿Cómo renunciar al placer, luego de conocerlo? Ciertamente la palabra ''amigos'' no conlleva nada de eso, lo tengo muy en claro, pero era ese título o no volverla a ver jamás.

Prefería mil veces ser su amigo, ayudarla, estar a su lado, poder verla sonreír, sonrojarse, morder su labio con suma pasión, prefería todo eso a jamás a verla y quedar mal con ella por el resto de nuestros días. Quizás sonará un poco egoísta de mi parte, pero yo deseo tenerla en mi vida, no importando quien más fuera de ella, ya sea parte de esta. Con esto no quiero decir que no me importen los sentimientos de Alice, pero muchas situaciones en mi vida, me han dejado en claro que lo más importante de todo es tratar de ser feliz, con lo que podamos tener en nuestra vida, con lo que nos encontremos en el camino.

Será una misión muy difícil el tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla, no poder sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras jadea y grita mi nombre mientras llega al más supremo y añorado orgasmo. Pero es mil veces mejor no tener eso, al verla constantemente y ver que todo lo nuestro terminó mal, por mi culpa. Estoy seguro que serán muchas las veces que volveré a verla, y no precisamente porque yo la haya llamado y haya quedado con ella, no, sé que Alice se empeñará en convertirse en su mejor amiga y eso implica tenerla en mi casa, cerca de mí, más tiempo del que yo pudiera aguantar.

- Edward - me llamó una voz angelical, la cual me sacó de mis pensamientos. - ¿En qué piensas? - me preguntó Bella mirándome con una ceja levantada. La miré interrogante y me hizo señas dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Hasta ese momento comprendí que me encontraba sonriendo. Sonreía pensando en ella, lo cual hizo que mi gesto involuntario aumentara. Ella me hacía un bien inmenso, algo de lo cual tenía miedo, porque me agrada mucho más de lo que es debido.

- En ti - le contesté volteando mi rostro mirando fijamente al camino, tratando de ocultar un poco la sonrisa que iluminaba mi rostro. Ella era tan diferente a Alice, en todos los aspectos. Mientras Alice quiere controlar cada eslabón de mi vida a cada segundo, Bella me controla completamente sin ni siquiera quererlo, sin por lo menos intentarlo. Mientras Alice trata simplemente de verse bien y convencer a la sociedad de su buen aspecto, Bella lo hacía y ni siquiera de daba cuenta de ello.

- Ya habíamos quedado en algo, Edward. - manifestó Bella con la típica voz de una madre preocupada por su hijo. Ella creía que yo simplemente pensaba en ella como un juguete sexual, claro que es parte de mis pensamientos, pero no del todo. Comencé a reírme en voz alta por sus palabras. Ella era tan genuina, tan sincera, tan amable, tan bondadosa que a veces mi mente pensaba que era irreal, ella era todo lo que un chico quisiera tener, lastimosamente no la veo junto a mí compartiendo algo aparte de unas sabanas blancas y un puñado de condones.

- No estoy pensando en eso que crees, cariño. - Continué riéndome en voz alta, viendo como ella volteó su rostro, completamente sonrojada hacia la ventana del auto. Es increíble ver lo fácil que uno puede leerla, las facciones de su rostro, los gestos que eran parte del lenguaje, son pieza clave para poder descifrar sus pensamientos, al menos para mí.

Podía percibir claramente que los sentimientos de ella hacia mí, no son simplemente deseos sexuales. Yo como hombre no he sido el más santo de todos, y he podido percibir a lo largo de mis años como las chicas actúan frente a mí cuando están ''enamoradas'' como también sé cuando solo quieren tener un poco de diversión en sus vidas de sequía total.

Sus miradas, su forma de hablarme, sus constantes sonrojos, todo en ella me daba señales claras de que su deseo hacia mí pasó a un segundo plano. Pero eso no pasaba conmigo, al menos mis deseos por ella seguían en pié de lucha, constantes y no hay nada más que eso. Ella se merece algo mejor que yo, ella se merece algo más que una vida llena de engaños, porque aunque no quiera aceptarlo, en eso se ha convertido mi vida.

Lo único que yo puedo ofrecerle es sexo, sin complicaciones, sin ataduras, sin malos entendidos que afectaran nuestra relación física. Pero eso es algo que ella no desea y yo acepto. Una amistad simple y verdadera es una buena opción en este instante, es algo en lo que los dos podemos vivir día a día conociéndonos un poco más, sin rencores, sin terminar de mala manera. Es una opción, o al menos eso es lo que intento decirle a mi cabeza.

Gracias a las indicaciones de Bella, y a mi manejo rápido con el auto, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos a su casa. Estacioné mi auto frente a la gran puerta que daba pié a un largo corredor, donde se podía ver claramente a un hombre parado vestido de uniforme, gracias a las luces que proporcionaba el lugar.

- ¿Deseas pasar? - me preguntó Bella tomando su bolso entre sus dedos, apretándolo mucho más de lo necesario. La miré a los ojos un poco sorprendido por su pregunta, a lo que contestó mirándome con una enorme sonrisa. Ella si sabía cómo desarmarme en un instante.

- ¿Puedo? ¿No es muy tarde para ti? - No quería separarme de ella, no aún. Pero tampoco quería imponérmele de mala manera. Su oferta era muy tentadora, puesto que pasar tiempo con ella es como llevarse un gran tesoro en las manos, y ¿Qué tonto diría que no a su propuesta? ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio no quisiera estar con ella? Esa simple idea me desagradaba por completo.

- Para nada, puedes pasar. Bueno si es que lo deseas - me contestó saliendo rápidamente del auto y caminando hacia el edificio color marrón desgastado. No lo dudé ni un segundo y abrí la puerta de auto y corrí hasta seguirle el paso de cerca. Cuando sintió que yo me encontraba caminando justo detrás de ella, volteó su níveo cuello y me regaló una sonrisa torcida radiante, la cual regresé de la misma manera.

Luego de unos minutos en el ascensor logramos llegar hasta su piso. La seguí muy de cerca mientras miraba como movia sus caderas al son del sonido que hacian sus tacones al chocar contra el suelo de madera, saliedo un eco en el pasillo color azul que se abría paso ante nosotros. Su apartamento era muy acogedor, con muebles de color beige mientras las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul muy sútil. Una de las paredes estaba totalmente decorada con libros, los cuales desde la distancia en la que me encontraba se podían apreciar una gran variedad.

- Iré a cambiarme, me pondré algo cómodo - me dijo mientras lanzaba su bolso en uno de los sillones y me hacía un movimiento con la mano indicándome que me sentara. - Estás en tu casa - continuó diciendo mientras se perdía por un pequeño pasillo que se encontraba a un lado de la sala. Me moví un poco hacía el estante de libros. Se notaba que era una fanática de la buena lectura, puesto que se encontraban libros desde clásicos hasta ciencia ficción.

Unos minutos después, Bella entró nuevamente a la sala vestida con solamente una camisa holgada y unos pantalones cortos que apenas cubrían su cuerpo y enseñaban sus esbeltas y tonificadas piernas que tanto me gustaban. Su rostro estaba completamente limpio, sin una gota de maquillaje. Se veía mucho más hermosa, mucho más tierna y delicada. Ella no necesitaba nada de maquillaje y ropas caras para verse hermosa.

No pude evitar compararla nuevamente con Alice, ellas son tan diferentes, tan opuestas. Ella brilla por luz propia sin quererlo, de una forma tan simple se ve hermosa, especial, natural. Mientras Alice no pasa ni un segundo sin una gota de maquillaje o algún complemento en su cuerpo costoso, le importan más sus necesidades que las mismas mías. Mientras Bella quiere terminar su deseo, por no dañar a los demás.

Es tan fácil quererla, desearla, admirarla, es una mujer que tan pronto la vez y la conoces deseas estar a su lado constantemente, puesto que es genuina, especial, amable, amorosa. Espero que mi autocontrol sea más fuerte, espero que la vida y el destino no me hagan una mala jugada, espero no enamorarme de su tierna mirada y su hermosa anatomía. Ella merece algo bueno, algo que sea solo para ella.

**_NarradorPov._**

Al otro lado de la Península de Olimpic se encuentra una pareja de enamorados bastante pelicular. Su amor es un pecado establecido por las normas de Dios, los dos están consientes de ello, pero ninguno puede negarse a descubrir sus cuerpos en un ámbito intimo y sensual. Sus cuerpos se unían como dos piezas de rompecabezas desde hace mucho tiempo y han sido constantes en sus encuentros sin importar nada, ni nadie.

Ella se encuentra totalmente enamorada de él, como también él está muy enamorado de ella. Pero existen personas detrás de ellos, que no dejan que ese amor progresa, que no dejan que esa relación se dé. No es precisamente porque esas personas no quieran, es simplemente que ellos no son lo suficientemente valientes para decirle al mundo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sus cuerpos se funden en uno y sus almas se encuentran expectantes a sus sentimientos, los cuales entregaban completamente con cada embestida proporcionada, con cada choque de cuerpos igualados a los de un tren, en cada acto consumado. Ninguno de los dos se encuentra preparado para dejar a su pareja, pero, mientras los dos vivan seguirán pecando de la manera en la que ellos les encanta.

* * *

Tarde pero seguro. ¿Quiénes serán esa parejita pecadora? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! & cuentenmen quienes creen que son.. :DD Ese Edward no quiere caer en las reces de Bella, ¿Ustedes creen que caerá?...

Ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


	9. Capítulo 8

Los personajes le pertenecen a SM, la historia es mía.  
Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

* * *

Capítulo #8

_**EdwardPov.**_

Anoche fue la segunda mejor noche de toda mi existencia, y nuevamente la había pasado con ella, con Isabella Swan.

Esa chica esbelta, con piel pálida como la cal, cuerpo delgado pero poseedora de unas curvas que de tan solo verlas te hacían perder la cordura.

Esa chica que había llegado a mi vida para ponerla de cabeza, para robarme los pensamientos y para mantener mi pene erecto sin ni siquiera estar a mi lado.

No fue mucho lo que hicimos en su casa, pero si fueron muchas las palabras dichas, los secretos confesados.

La nueva puerta de la amistad se abrió paso ante nosotros por lo cual esa noche había servido para conocernos, para entendernos y para apoyarnos.

Por fin conocí algo más que su cuerpo y ciertamente los sentimientos de Bella son tan o más lindos que su propia anatomía.

Mi imaginación no le hizo justicia a su verdadera realidad, una chica dulce, amorosa, sincera y compresiva se escondía detrás de una fachada de mujer imponente.

Había sido un completo martirio verla toda la noche con aquellas ropas limitadas que llevaba sobre su cuerpo.

Verla sin poder tocarla, deseándola con toda la intensidad de mi cuerpo, deseándola como jamás había deseado a alguien más.

Pero ya todo estaba escrito y dicho, ya yo había propuesto un pacto de amistad sin derechos y ella había aceptado serlo, sin titubear, sin dudar.

Aunque ciertamente era algo de lo cual yo ni siquiera estaba totalmente convencido.

Yo quería estar toda la noche a su lado, pero no fue posible por culpa mía, ya que tenía que marcharme a casa para no levantar sospechas y para que Alice no hiciera una película en su mente, que solo Bella y yo sabíamos era una historia real.

Pero de nada sirvió el sacrificio ya que cuando llegué la casa estaba en completo silencio, y ningún rastro que me dijera que Alice ya había vuelto de la cena.

Pero por un lado agradecí el que ella no estuviera cerca, al menos por un rato.

Eso me serviría a mí para poder pensar un poco y poder aclarar mis ideas, tratar de contestar mis dudas y pensar por un momento en Isabella con la cabeza y otras partes de mi cuerpo en frío.

Pensé toda la noche en Isabella más allá de sus curvas provocadoras, pensé en su manera de ser y en su manera de hacerme sentir.

Llevábamos tan poco tiempo conociéndonos y parecíamos conocer cada centímetro de cada uno de nuestros cuerpos.

Ella sabía exactamente qué punto tocar para encenderme y hacerme perder la cabeza.

Al principio había pensado que simplemente era una coincidencia, pero en nuestro segundo acto consumado confirmé que era más que simple suerte del destino.

_Química._

Esa era la única palabra que pasaba por mi mente, esa era la única explicación lógica de todo lo que sentíamos cuando estábamos juntos.

Me atrae de una manera inigualable, ante mis ojos parece ser la criatura más hermosa que he visto.

Ni siquiera Alice me había parecido tan hermosa y fascinante.

Me siento totalmente cautivado por todo su cuerpo, con su manera de hablar y expresarse ante el mundo.

Me siento desconcertado por sentir el impulso que siento, ese impulso que me incita a conocerla más, a probar nuevamente sus labios y especialmente a consumar nuevamente ese acto glorioso junto a ella.

Ahora entiendo porque mi relación con Alice nunca ha sido plena.

Falta ese sentimiento pleno de satisfacción, esa química autentica con la otra persona, ese deseo que te impulsa a continuar.

Jamás había sentido nada de eso junto a Alice y ahora, luego de tantos años me estoy cuestionando si verdaderamente siento algo por Alice que me haga continuar con nuestra relación distante.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que me quedara totalmente dormido sentado en el sofá de la sala hecho un lío con mis propios sentimientos.

El cansancio que acumulé en todo el día por toda la actividad que realicé, más sumándole la confusión mental a la que estuve expuesto en la cena y luego de ella, fueron los detonantes suficientes para agotarme más rápido de lo habitual.

**..O**

Allí estaba ella, tan flamante como siempre vistiendo un vestido de novia que le caía como bucles por debajo de su cintura.

Tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, mientras caminaba con paso firme hacía el altar sosteniendo fuertemente un ramo de rosas blancas.

Yo podía ver claramente su marcha nupcial desde mi lugar entre la multitud de personas que se había reunido para ser testigo de este acontecimiento.

No veía a nadie conocido, pero eso importaba poco, ya que mis ojos se encontraban fijos en la pequeña silueta blanca que caminaba despacio muy cerca de mí.

Me permití mirar un momento hacia el altar decorado con flores silvestres, allí estaba el novio, el hombre afortunado que se había ganado el corazón de una excelente mujer.

Se encontraba parado de espaldas hacia todos, con sus manos a cada lado de su espalda, esperando voltearse en cualquier momento para encontrarse con su futura mujer.

Tenía todas las ganas del mundo de correr hacia ella, tomarla entre mis brazos y sacarla de allí corriendo. Antes de que alguien pudiera impedirlo.

Llevarla junto a mí, a un lugar donde ningún hombre pudiera verla nuevamente.

Sentía muchos celos de tan solo imaginar que otro hombre ajeno a mí pudiera poseer su cuerpo tal como yo lo hacía.

La simple idea me daba rabia y sentía esa necesidad de protegerla de todo, de todos los que quisieran acercársele aún siendo con buenas intenciones.

La ceremonia por fin había concluido, habían sido los minutos más largos de mi vida viviendo la tortura de tener que verla tomada de la mano con otro, mientras le sonreía abiertamente demostrando toda la felicidad del mundo, una felicidad que yo hubiera deseado darle, pero una que no implicara jurarse amor eterno frente a un altar, pero si esa felicidad que se consigue luego de tener sexo hasta alcanzar un deseado orgasmo.

Poco a poco los novios se voltearon a recibir las felicitaciones de sus invitados, pero lo que vi cuando eso pasó me dejó completamente perplejo.

Allí estaba yo, con la mano unida a la de Isabella Swan, los dos sonriendo reflejando felicidad en nuestros ojos.

Era yo quien estaba en el altar junto a ella, era yo quien le había jurado amor eterno.

Era yo, Edward Cullen quien le había prometido estar en las buenas, en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad.

Era yo quien acababa de casarme con Isabella Swan, aunque para los efectos, para los demás y para sorpresa mía, ella era una criatura nueva nacida llamada Isabella Cullen, mi esposa.

**..O**

Me levanté sobresaltado por el sueño que acababa de tener, aunque más que un sueño traído de mi subconsciente, parecía ser un sueño muy real, pero a la vez un sueño imposible y una realidad que jamás se llevaría a cabo.

Como ya se lo había repetido mil veces a mi mente y a mi razón; Bella es una chica extraordinaria y por eso mismo se merece algo mejor que yo y mis ganas sexuales hacia ella.

Yo no podía casarme con ella de ninguna manera, mucho menos podría llegar a amarla y a desearla como algo más que deseo carnal.

Yo jamás le podré brindar a nadie una vida de cuento de hadas, jamás podría jurar un para siempre en un altar con Dios de testigo.

Mi visión y misión en la vida no consta de amor puro y verdadero, más bien consta de satisfacer las necesidades que mi cuerpo me pide y vivir la vida al máximo solo dependiendo de ello.

El amor demanda mucho más de cada ser y muchas veces te lleva a una perdición extrema donde sientes que nadie más podría hacerte feliz, donde sientes que la vida no podrá ofrecerte más nada si esa persona no está contigo.

Jamás lo he sentido, pero al menos eso es lo que parece, eso es lo que dicen, y eso es lo que parece constar en las historia de todos los libros de amor que se han escrito a lo largo de la vida humana.

Por eso con Alice todo había tenido sentido, todo encajaba a la perfección, puesto que ella al igual que yo solo quiere una relación solo sexual de mil maravillas, solo tenemos el uno hacia el otro un deseo y una pasión extrema que nos mostrábamos todos los días al anochecer, y nada más fuera de ello.

Aunque para los ojos de los demás y ante los ojos de Dios éramos los novios más felices de la historia con planes a boda y profesamos en todos lugares que nuestro destino y nuestra vida siempre será juntos, aunque los dos sabemos que no será así.

Nada nos ata, no hay amor de por medio, aunque últimamente parecía que Alice se había involucrado más con lo nuestro, algo que ella muy bien sabe que de mi parte no es, ni será jamás correspondido.

No pienso dejarla, ella sabe satisfacerme muy bien, ya los dos conocemos nuestros cuerpos perfectamente y sabemos complementarnos muy bien.

Quizás alguna vez pasó por mi mente la idea de terminar con Alice, de dejar todo atrás, pero, ¿Ya para qué?

Si la única chica que yo deseo con todo el fervor de mi cuerpo solo quiere conmigo una amistad sincera y desinteresada.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo a causa de la mala postura que había ocupado toda la noche, ya que me había quedado dormido en el sillón más incómodo y poco espacioso de la sala de mi hogar.

Había acumulado un sueño profundo del cual mi cuerpo no fue capaz de reaccionar ni siquiera sintiendo la incomodidad del lugar que estaba ocupando y claro mi novia tampoco era una persona digna de levantarme de mi sueño profundo para poder dormir en un lugar decente como lo es mi cama.

No es la primera vez que me quedo dormido en algunos de los sofás de la sala a causa del cansancio. Como tampoco es la primera vez que Alice me deja dormir en las incomodidades de un sofá duro que apenas cubría todo el tamaño de mi cuerpo.

No me molestaba en lo absoluto el hecho de dormir fuera de mi cama, en lo único que me afectaba era que luego mi cuerpo me lo pasaba de factura y es allí donde no lo pasaba tan bien como quisiera.

- Edward, cariño el desayuno está listo. - me llamó una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos, Alice.

Al parecer se había dado cuenta de que me había despertado de mi profundo sueño y estoy casi seguro que fue a causa de los jadeos y gemidos de dolor que salieron de mis labios al levantarme y encontrarme con el dolor punzante que tenía en toda la espalda y parte de mi cuello.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti Alice? Sé muy bien que ese desayuno tiene un ''favor'' grabado - le dije entrando a la cocina y sentándome de unas de las sillas que estaban frente a la barra, donde se encontraban dos desayunos perfectamente servidos.

Conocía muy a Alice, he convivido con ella muchos años y sé perfectamente cuando una acción suya tiene que ver directamente con un favor o alguna ayuda envuelta y está precisamente era una de esas ocasiones.

Se notaba perfectamente en sus facciones, en sus gestos y en su manera de dar más saltitos de los que usualmente da.

Puedo decir que la conozco a la perfección.

- Solo deseo que me acompañes por un solo ratito al centro comercial, tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas y no quiero ir sola - sentí como el sonido de los tambores de Satanás empezaban a sonar.

Esa petición no era nada fácil y mucho menos tratándose de Alice, la cual era una compradora compulsiva.

Pero su mirada era muy manipuladora, muy poderosa, la cual te podía llevar a cometer los peores errores de tu vida.

- Gracias por ser tan considerada Alice, el no llamarme para no despertarme y dejarme dormir en el sofá ha sido la acción más caritativa que has hecho - se escuchaba mi sarcasmo a flor de piel, mientras la veía sonreír por encima de su revista de moda.

- Te veías tan cansado y tan profundamente dormido que me dio mucha pena despertarte de ese trance. Sé muy bien que estos últimos días no has podido dormir mucho, Edward. - contestó a la defensiva y una parte de su contra ataque era totalmente cierto.

No había podido dormir pensando en Isabella, y en todo lo que me había hecho sentir, pero esta noche luego de conocer todo de ella, el saber que tenemos algo seguro, aunque sea solo una amistad le daba un poco de calma a mi alma.

**..O**

Al fin y al cabo acepté ir con Alice, ya que yo también tenía algunas cosas que comprar para mí, como también deseaba comprarle algo a mi nueva amiga, como un símbolo de paz entre nosotros luego de todo lo que había pasado, porque muy en el fondo sé que ella no está cien por ciento segura de nuestro trato, aunque ciertamente yo tampoco.

Ya que no sé cuánto tiempo mi cuerpo pueda aguantar tenerla cerca y no poseerla.

Esperaba poder ir a verla a su hogar luego de salir del centro comercial con Alice, con la excusa de ver a algún amigo y tomar algunas copas.

Quería invitarla a cenar, ir al cine o cualquier otra cosa que se me ocurriera para pasar tiempo con ella, para conocerla cada día más.

Porque ciertamente Bella Swan había llegado a mi vida para ponerla de cabeza y tengo que búscar la razón, el motivo de porque esa chica en tan poco tiempo había acaparado mi total atención, como ninguna más lo había hecho hasta ahora.

* * *

Este capítulo se suponía que contendría más cosas, pero si las añadía iba a ser demasiado largo. Así que hasta aquí lo dejo. ¿Qué les pareció ese sueño? ¿Qué creen que le sucede a Edward?

Ya saben que si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario dejen un review para yo poder enterarme de sus opiniones acerca de este fic, la verdad es que los leo todos y me anima mucho ver su atención e interés por el fic.

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olvides dejar un _review_, me hacen feliz :)

_Te regalo mi imaginación, ¿Me regalas un review?_

**Besos, Rossie.**


End file.
